Chapter 1 (CH3 update)
The second remastered edition for ''Chapter 1'' of Bendy and the Ink Machine is the second remastered update, released on September 28, 2017, upon Chapter 3's release. The update features heavily updated graphics, changes, and new rooms. It also includes some new features. Characters / Monsters There are very few changes added to the characters. Thomas Connor's tape which was completely absent in the previous version is finally added. Ink Bendy Ink Bendy still has his model from the previous update. This model is similar to his final version but with fewer details, he also has a glove on his right hand. Ink Bendy now has the ability to cover areas with ink-coverings and make ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. The flashing light used for his jumpscare is now removed. Boris Clone The sound of the ink squirting out of the Boris Clone's incision is removed (but it will be re-added in the next update). Boris is tied with simple ropes instead of a belt just like in the previous version. Henry Stein Because of in this version the Ink Machine is directly revealed without the need for a dry cell or a lever, Henry's quotes "This lift could use a few dry cells" and "Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend" aren't used. Instead, when he discovers the Ink Machine, he says "So this is the Ink Machine. Wonder how you turn it on." Thomas Connor Thoms Connor's audio log is finally added, but unlike the final version, it has several spelling errors such as lack of space between some words or missing punctuations. Locations There are now two new rooms, the lunch room accessible via the door near the Ink Machine room and the Art Room accessible via the previously closed door of the Boris' room. The two doors of the narrowed room can now be opened. The Art Department was not added yet, instead a boarded staircase room is located near Henry's desk. The Wandering Sin cutout is now added to the chapter, but they are in two more areas : * Staircase Room - In this location before it was ultimately replaced by the Art Department, the Wandering Sin is located next to the stairs. * Workroom - Located in the small room behind the exit door. Lunch Room The lunch room is now added, but not the target mini-game. The boarded room only shows a staircase to the underground. The books on the tables are missing because this table isn't the book's main location as it is randomized. Ink Machine Room The Ink Machine room isn't changed from his previous version, this version is completely differences from his final version, as it's only a small room with the Ink Machine laying on the wooden floor. Two Bendy cutouts are located in this area. Theater The room lacks any curtains. The projector shows a different animation for the dancing Bendy: this animation is made by theMeatly and looks more like a Bendy cutout folding his arms and legs. The music playing from the projector is "You Left Me in a Heartbeat" instead of the Bendy's whistle. The "ink pressure" valve is not added yet, instead, a simple button must be pushed. Boris' Room The room floor and wall are made entirely of wooden planks instead of dirt and tiles. The room is brighter and less inky than his final version. Break Room Nothing changes in the Break Room's design. During the gameplay, Henry has to put the items on their places before turning on the Ink Pressure. Narrowed Room The two doors which were previously closed can now be opened. The door from the left only contains a Bendy cutout jumpscaring the player while the one from the right is a closet containing Bacon Soup. The Wally Franks' tape is still on the wall on the spot where the "Work Hard, Work Happy" poster should be. The table is not added yet. Workroom The wall with the giant gears is completely different. There is no barrier, the three gears are actually reels like on the projectors, the sign "Joey Drew Studio" isn't here. There are no crates in this room. The exact same sketches that are on Henry's desk appear on the desk of this room. Items / Objects The items needed for turning on the machine are all in a randomized localization like in the previous update, but they can now be located in the two new added room, another change is that they do not longer appear levitating on the pedestals but they are now standing normally. The dry cells and darts are not added yet. The ink machine is the only item that has a different design from the final version. Ink Machine The Ink Machine has still the same previous model. The machine looks smaller, lacking pipes underneath it along with some amount of details, and missing the chains above along with less detail. Soundtracks Some soundtracks aren't the same as in the final version. The soundtracks "Machine Revealed ", "Bendy Cartoon Music" and "Down Where Monsters Live" are not added yet. Achievements The achievements "The Past Speaks" and "The Taste of Home" are now added. The other achievements remain the same as in the final version. Miscellaneous The mechanics of the chest and lunchbox are not added yet. This version of the first chapter has fewer textures than the final one; the ceiling has the same texture than the floor, the dirt and tiles textures are not added yet. The wooden carving, curtains, and plants are not added too. Main menu Bendy's animation Category:Prototypes